Heretofore, a process for production of polycarbonate using phloroglucinol, trimellitic acid or 1-[.alpha.-methyl-.alpha.-(4'-hydroxyphenyl)ethyl]-4-[.alpha.',.alpha.'-bi s(4"-hydroxyphenyl)ethyl]benzene as a branching agent has been known, and it is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 23918/1972, 11733/1985, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 146920/1987.
However, polycarbonates produced by the above processes are all insufficient in impact resistance and suffer from various problems in practical use.